In order to perform efficient management of a number of devices that are connected by a network, there are methods available for managing those devices in groups. Such group-based management methods include a static management method, in which a predetermined group structure is used, and a dynamic management method, in which groups are generated and deleted depending on the situation.
In the dynamic group management method, although it is possible to achieve flexible management depending on the situation, securing the scalability remains an issue.